My Little Pony: Antes de Equestria
by tailafox
Summary: 1100 años antes de Equestria. Tres ponies estudiantes de las alicornios Celestia y Luna aspiran a ser princesas como ellas y deben estudiar duro, pero una nueva pony un tanto extraña aparece para intentar ayudarlas, aunque empiezan a ocurrir ciertos acontecimientos que cambiará el llamado en aquél entonces Reino de los Tres Imperios.
1. Capítulo 1: Una nueva incorporación

Capítulo 1: Una nueva incorporación

1100 años antes de los hechos de My Little Pony…

Era una bonita mañana en El Castillo de las dos Hermanas, concretamente en la habitación de la Princesa Celestia, donde una pegaso, una unicornio y una pony terrestre jugaban entre ellas, todas eran fillies. Ellas eran Freeze Winter, Leaf Autumn y Summer Heat, todas carecían aún de su cutiemark.

En ese entonces, Equestria era solamente un páramo con varios bosques donde sólo existían el Imperio de Cristal y El Bosque Everfree, y aun así como pueblos de Equestria.

_Leaf Autumn es una unicornio de piel marrón chocolate con crin y cola naranjas y unos preciosos ojos violetas. Es muy tímida y le cuesta mucho coger confianza con otras ponies que no sean sus hermanas Freeze y Summer._

_Summer Heat es un pony terrestre de piel amarillo suave con cola y crin rojas con mechas amarillo fuerte y ojos de color rojo fuerte. Es de carácter hiperactivo y algo orgullosa, la gusta entrenar mayormente corriendo, pero odia trabajar y estudiar. Siempre está dispuesta a ayudar._

_Freeze Winter es un pegaso de piel azul grisáceo claro con crin y cola azul celeste con mechas blancas con ojos marrón chocolate. Es de carácter feliz y algo hiperactivo (no tanto como Summer Heat), siempre se dedica a mediar las raras peleas de sus hermanas y a divertirse con ellas._

Leaf, yo creo que te convertirás en princesa, ¡con la edad que tienes y ya sabes levantar cosas con tu cuerno y yo aún ni sé volar! Además de que eres muy gentil y amable con todos – Decía Freeze Winter feliz y sorprendida.

\- Yo…no creo…sé que puedo utilizar magia, Celestia me ha felicitado, pero soy muy torpe para estudiar, no creo que pueda pasar el test... – Dijo la unicornio marrón insegura.

\- Tranquilas, seguro que Celestia y Luna nos encontrarán una posición en la que podamos ser útiles en Equestria, aunque sea de limpiadoras oficiales de Equestria, jajajaja – Summer cogió una escoba con la boca y se puso a limpiar a modo de broma la habitación mientras las otras 2 ponies reían también.

Entraron Celestia y Luna a la habitación, Summer se dio cuenta de ello e intentó dejar la escoba en su sitio, pero se tropezó con él y fue rodando a los cascos de Celestia.

\- Jiji…Hola Celestia, hola Luna – Dijo Summer boca arriba mirando a las princesas con risa tonta y con cara de no haber hecho nada malo en su vida.

Celestia, sonriendo un poco por la travesura, cogió con su magia la escoba y la dejó en su sitio, luego Luna cogió a Summer y la dejó junto a sus hermanas, ésta última parecía bastante seria.

\- ¡CHICAS, DEBEIS VENIR CON NOSOTRAS, HAY ALGO QUE TENEMOS QUE ENSEÑAROS! – Dijo Luna con su real voz, las ponies se marearon del grito de la princesa.

\- Luna, te he dicho que no uses la voz real con nuestras posibles futuras princesas… - Le dijo Celestia a Luna medio susurrándola en la oreja.

\- Para mí son ponies normales hasta que pasen el test, hermana – Dijo Luna con seriedad – Además, para "ese asunto" era necesario usarla.

Celestia asintió y dirigió su mirada hacia las ponies, que ya se habían recuperado del mareo causado por dicho grito.

\- Como dice mi hermana, debéis acompañarnos, queremos presentaros a una nueva compañera vuestra – Repitió Celestia sonriendo.

Las ponies se levantaron y siguieron a las princesas a paso medio rápido debido a sus cortas patas por los pasillos. Las princesas iban susurrando palabras pero eran inaudibles para las pequeñas ponies. Las ponies empezaron a hablar entre ellas.

\- Las princesas parecen preocupadas o curiosas, me pregunto quién será ese alguien… - Dijo Leaf algo preocupada.

\- No lo sé, pero parece que ese alguien tiene algo especial, no entiendo el que puede ser, ¡seguro que es algo chulo! – Dijo Summer emocionada.

\- Yo…la verdad es que no sé qué decir, lo mejor será que esperemos a ver quién es, yo pienso que será alguien en quien podamos contar y confiar – Dijo Freeze.

Las princesas llegaron al hall del Castillo y para sorpresa de las demás ponies, éstas se inclinaron.

\- ¡Eh! Para el carro, Celestia, ¿Por qué os inclináis? ¡Se supone que vosotras sois las princesas! – Dijo Summer algo enfadada.

\- Porque ella es princesa también – Dijo Luna señalando con el hocico.

La pony que se hallaba frente a las fillies y las princesas era, en efecto, una princesa alicornio, pero era de mismo tamaño que las otras 3 ponies fillies, además de que carecía de su cutiemark como ellas. Era de color rosa de piel, mientras que su cola y crin semi-rizadas eran de color violeta con mechas fucsias, tenía los ojos verde claro.

Os presento a la princesa Flowie Spring y ha venido de un sitio lejano, el cual aún no tiene nombre, a ayudaros con vuestra formación y a intentar obtener su cutiemark. De momento convivirá con vosotras hasta que todas acabéis con dicha formación. Y ahora haced el favor de inclinaros. – Presentó Celestia a la nueva pony.

Las fillies se inclinaron tal y como mandó Celestia.

\- ¿Alicornio y aún sin cutiemark? ¿Existe algo así? – Murmuró Freeze extrañada.

\- Pues parece que sí, puede que haya nacido así o sea superdotada – Murmuró Summer suponiendo.

\- Creo que si fuese superdotada ya habría descubierto su talento especial, ¿no? – Murmuró Leaf.

La nueva rió un poco porque todas se inclinaron.

\- Tampoco creo que haya falta tanta formalidad, soy princesa, sí, pero ya que vamos a convivir todas…creo que habrá confianza - Dijo Flowie mirando a todas, en especial a Leaf, acto seguido Leaf se tapó la cara algo avergonzada.

Todas se levantaron, Freeze y Summer estaban extrañadas al ver que Leaf estaba algo roja y tímida.

\- Igualmente te damos la bienvenida, Flowie. Sentimos no poder ofrecerte algo mejor de cobijo. Y ahora acompañadnos a mi habitación y por el camino os vais conociendo. – Dijo Celestia y empezó a caminar hacia los pisos superiores.

Flowie se incorporó a las otras 3 fillies y empezaron a hablar de sus cosas mientras seguían a Celestia.


	2. Capítulo 2: Magia

Capítulo 2: Magia

Una vez llegaron a la habitación de Celestia, las fillies se sentaron en la alfombra de la habitación cerca de la chimenea.

\- Os dejamos solas, así podréis conoceros. – Dijo Celestia para después salir y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Las fillies siguieron hablando de su vida. Por lo visto, Flowie nació siendo alicornio, pero sólo de apariencia, sus padres tuvieron un accidente al poco tiempo de nacer ella, sabe mantenerse en el aire lo suficiente para no caer y de magia sólo sabe hacer levitar cosas y teletransportarse, por eso había viajado desde tan lejos, para aprender de sus compañeras y de Celestia y Luna.

\- Nosotras tampoco sabemos gran cosa, yo ni siquiera sé volar aún, estoy aprendiendo. Realmente de las tres, la que va mejor en cuanto a estudios es Leaf – Explicó Freeze a Flowie.

\- Yo…sólo me esfuerzo en hacer lo que puedo, no pienso que vayáis tan mal vosotras dos… - Dijo Leaf muy tímida y algo roja por el comentario de Freeze.

\- Vosotras no os quejéis, quien peor va soy yo, que soy una pony de tierra, no puedo hacer magia, tengo que conformarme con mi "fuerza" – Summer se frustró.

Flowie escuchó a las tres fillies atentamente mientras pensaba una solución, barajeó varias opciones hasta que se levantó, se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación, se asomó al pasillo y, al observar que no había nadie, cerró la puerta con su magia.

\- ¿Ocurre algo, Flowie? – Preguntó Summer al ver lo que había hecho la alicornio rosada.

\- Escuchadme atentamente, – Flowie volvió a su sitio y se sentó – lo que os voy a explicar no deben saberlo ni Celestia ni Luna, ¿me lo prometéis? – Las tres fillies se miraron entre ellas y asintieron – Bien, lo que voy a hacer es magia oscura, pero es para que sea posible que las tres hagáis magia y podáis pasar el test de las princesas. Por ejemplo, ni Freeze ni Summer pueden ni podrán hacer magia por la ausencia de su cuerno.

Al terminar de explicar, el cuerno de Flowie empezó a brillar con un aura negra y empezaron a surgir dos varitas brillantes, normales de tamaño y cayeron al suelo. Flowie las cogió con su magia y las dejó delante de Freeze y Summer, una varita era de color azul celeste con brillos blancos y otra era de color roja con brillos amarillos.

\- ¡Guau! ¿Y esto para qué es? – Se sorprendió Summer y le dio un golpecito con el casco a su varita.

\- Ni idea, pero… - Freeze cogió su varita con la boca y para sorpresa de las fillies, disparó una bola brillante a la chimenea, al llegar la bola a la chimenea, explotó, pero no pasó nada.

\- A ver, chicas, chicas, dejad que os explique, calmad – Flowie puso orden – Estos artilugios son varitas mágicas, como su nombre indican, hacen magia, pero sólo si vosotras lo deseáis. Freeze, ¿estabas pensando en algo cuando has cogido la varita? – Flowie miró a Freeze.

\- Yo…sí. La verdad es que estaba pensando en que me apetecía que hiciera frío, jiji – Dijo Freeze – Ha debido de ser por eso por lo que se ha disparado esa bola, ¿no?

Flowie asintió, pero se empezaron a escuchar pasos, las fillies empezaron a actuar como si nada hubiera pasado y siguieron hablando cambiando de tema. La princesa Luna abrió la puerta de la habitación.

\- ¿Qué hacéis despiertas a éstas horas? Es de noche, deberíais estar durmiendo ya – Luna señaló la ventana y, efectivamente, las fillies se habían entretenido tanto hablando que se les había hecho de noche.

\- Perdónenos, Luna, nos hemos entretenido tanto que no nos hemos dado cuenta de la hora, ya mismo nos íbamos a dormir – explicó Freeze a Luna.

\- Está bien, no tardéis, buenas noches – Luna se fue y cerró la puerta.

\- Fiu, casi nos pilla… - Summer hizo el gesto de quitarse sudor de la frente, aunque no tuviera.

\- Mañana hablaré con Celestia y Luna respecto a vuestras nuevas herramientas y para que también os entrenen para aprender a usarlas, evidentemente a Leaf no le he hecho ninguna porque ella dispone de su cuerno – Dijo Flowie, después se acomodó en un cojín y se dispuso a dormir – Un placer conoceros, hasta mañana.

Las otras tres fillies se acostaron en sus cojines juntas y se acomodaron también, aunque aún no tenían intención de dormir y se pusieron a murmurar.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué opináis vosotras? A mí me cae bien Flowie – Comentó Summer feliz.

A mí también me cae bien, parece buena chica, y…justa, ahora podréis usar magia como yo… – Expresó Leaf su opinión alegrándose por sus hermanas.

\- Si buena chica es, pero sigo sin poder encajar el hecho de que sea una alicornio sin cutiemark… No sé cómo Celestia y Luna lo ven normal – Freeze comentó mirando a otro lado con mala cara.

\- ¡Oh, vamos, Freeze! Le estás dando demasiadas vueltas a la cabeza y no deberías, ahora es una de nosotras y no tenemos por qué buscarle defectos tontos – Dijo Summer a Freeze sonriendo.

\- Tal vez tengas razón… - Freeze bostezó – Vamos a dormir ya, que estoy empezando a tener sueño – Se acomodó y cerró los ojos – Hasta mañana, chicas.

Las fillies se durmieron. Mientras, en el Bosque Everfree, algo raro estaba pasando, en un claro donde daba la luz de la luna, un extraño capullo de flor de color negro estaba abriendo uno de sus pétalos.


	3. Capítulo 3: Estudio - Primer pueblo

Capítulo tres: Estudio y teoría – Primer pueblo

Las ponies se levantaron bastante descansadas, desayunaron y se dirigieron a ver a la princesa Celestia. Ésta estaba revisando unos papeles, como es habitual en ella.

\- Buenos días, mis pequeñas ponies, espero que hayáis descansado, porque tengo una misión para vosotras que os servirá para vuestra formación – Celestia sacó un mapa – Deberéis dirigiros a Unicornia – señaló en el mapa, estaba – necesitan vuestra ayuda para controlar un problema que hay con el tiempo, por lo visto, no para de surgir aire que está arrasando con lo poco que intentan construir.

\- Entiendo, ¿y quiere que despejemos las nubes dado que los unicornios no pueden solos? – Preguntó Freeze pensando en sus "problemas aéreos".

\- En efecto, desearía que los distintas razas conviviesen juntas, pero de momento eso es imposible – Celestia miro a otro lado y volvió a mirar a las ponies – De momento seréis vosotras quienes se ocuparan de ayudarlos a desarrollar sus tierras, y como dije antes, eso os ayudará en vuestra formación, cada vez que terminéis, deberéis traerme un informe de como os ha ido, ¿de acuerdo?

\- No se preocupe, lo haremos tal y como nos ha dicho, Celestia – Flowie hizo una reverencia-

\- Bien, mis pegasos os llevarán allí, os están esperando fuera del castillo, id, y tened cuidado – Celestia hizo un gesto para que se fuesen, Flowie, Leaf y Summer partieron.

\- ¡No se preocupe, princesa, lo tendremos! – Dijo Freeze para después partir junto a sus hermanas.

Las ponies al llegar a la entrada del castillo, se subieron al carro y partieron hacia Unicornia, por el camino empezaron a hablar.

\- Siempre me he preguntado por qué las tres razas de ponies se llevan tan mal, nosotras somos cada una de una raza y nos llevamos genial… - Decía Leaf preocupada y temerosa por lo que podrían encontrarse allí.

\- Por lo visto y por lo que sé, cada raza tiene una cualidad, pero tiene también una actitud, aunque hay ponies y ponies. Por ejemplo, los unicornios por lo general tienden a ser altamente refinados, y eso los ponies de tierra no lo aguantan. En cuanto a los pegasos, ellos tienden a ser muy presumidos y muy suyos – Explicó Flowie – Y es por eso por lo que no pueden convivir juntos.

Las tres fillies se miraron entre ellas perplejas.

\- Entonces…cuando lleguemos allí, tanto a mí como a Summer no nos van a tratar igual que a Leaf, que ella sí es unicornio – Freeze deduzcó.

\- No os preocupéis, de ese problema me ocupo yo – Flowie guiñó un ojo.

Tras un largo rato, llegaron a las puertas de Unicornia, donde unos guardias unicornio les esperaba a la entrada, se bajaron del carro e intentaron entrar.

\- ¡Alto, se prohíbe el acceso a todo aquel que no sea unicornio! – Los guardias se pusieron delante de las fillies.

\- Empezamos bien… - Pensó Summer para sus adentros.

\- Venimos por orden de las princesas Luna y Celestia – Flowie se puso delante de las fillies – Nos han comunicado que teníais un problema con el clima, ¿verdad? – Los guardias se inclinaron.

\- Ah…eh…si, su majestad, no para de surgir aire, el cual nos impide construir y vivir nuestra vida normal – explicó el guarda, miró a Summer y a Freeze – ¿Vienen con vos?

\- En efecto, ahora déjenos entrar – Ordenó Flowie.

Los guardias dejaron pasar al grupo. El pueblo no era muy grande, había algunas casas derrumbadas a causa del viento y otras casas hechas de material algo más resistente, que esas sí que estaban bien.

\- Pero ahora no hay viento, ¿no? – Observó Freeze al chuparse un casco para comprobar.

\- Eso parece – Dijo Leaf.

De pronto, apareció una unicornio con prendas de alta costura y una corona en la cabeza, era la reina de Unicornia, era una unicornio azul fuerte estilizada alta con el cuerno curvado hacia arriba, con crin y cola largos y repeinados de color morados.

\- El viento viene y va en ocasiones, no hay manera de predecirlo – Dijo la reina – Mis saludos, soy la reina de Unicornia, venís todas por orden de Celestia, ¿verdad?

\- En efecto, señora – Confirmó Flowie – Nos quedaremos aquí por ahora y cuando vuelva la tempestad, buscaremos el foco de la tempestad y lo extinguiremos.

Las ponies se quedaron por el pueblo mirando cosas y ayudando en lo que podían aparte de hablar con los habitantes para descubrir si habían venido a intentar solucionar el problema anteriormente.

Hubo varios unicornios que dijeron que también desearían tener amistad con las otras especies de pony, pero la reina del territorio lo decidió así y ellos no podían hacer nada.

Las ponies se reunieron en el punto central del pueblo para comentar si habían averiguado algo.

\- Chicas, ¿habéis descubierto algo? – Preguntó Flowie.

\- No…la verdad es que no… - Respondió Leaf, preocupada.

De pronto, empezaron a moverse las cabelleras de las ponies y más tarde el viento se volvió tan fuerte que las ponies tuvieron que ponerse detrás de una casa sólida para poder mantenerse en pie.

\- ¡Ya vuelve otra vez! – Avisó un unicornio, rápidamente los unicornios del pueblo se metieron en sus casas.

Las ponies se asomaron y se sorprendieron por lo que vieron. Un tornado de dimensiones descomunales que se estaba llevando todo a su paso, por suerte aún estaba "algo" lejos.

\- ¿Qué podemos hacer? – Se alarmó Freeze intentando pensar un plan – ¡No hemos estudiado nada sobre tornados!

\- Yo…algo estudié hace unos días… - Pensó en voz alta Leaf – Por lo visto, un tornado se forma cuando aire caliente asciende, y el aire frío baja y se juntan…Pero no puede ser, aquí no hay clima para que se forme un tornado…

De pronto, Summer divisó algo brillante en el interior del mismo tornado que la llamó la atención y se volvió hacia las ponies.

\- ¡Chicas! Me ha parecido ver algo dentro del tornado, tal vez si lo sacamos de ahí… ¡éste se extinga! – Sugirió Summer.

\- ¡Dejádmelo a mí! Soy pegaso, se supone que puedo lidiar con el tiempo – Freeze se ofreció y rápidamente salió corriendo medio volando al tornado.

Las ponies miraron preocupadas como Freeze corría al tornado agitando las alas tratando de volar, pero no la hizo falta volar puesto que la absorbió el tornado.

\- ¡Aaaaah! – Gritó Freeze mientras el tornado la absorbía.

\- ¡Freeze! – Leaf intentó salir corriendo, pero Flowie y Summer la agarraron con fuerza.

\- ¡No, Leaf! – La dijo Summer – Vamos a ver qué pasa y ya veremos que hace…

A Summer no la dio tiempo acabar de hablar cuando de pronto Freeze cayó al lado de ellas dándose un fuerte golpe contra el suelo.

\- ¡Agh! – Freeze trató de levantarse con esfuerzo – Ese algo brillante de dentro del tornado me repele por alguna razón…creo que era como una piedra mágica… - Freeze volvió con las demás.

\- Chicas…debemos buscar una solución rápido, las casas están empezando a desmoronarse – Flowie estaba mirando alrededor y efectivamente los ponies estaban empezando a huir del lugar y las casas empezaban a temblar.

De pronto el cuerno de Leaf empezó a brillar de un color blanco anaranjado. A esto que Leaf dio un paso hacia delante decidida.

\- Chicas…dejádmelo a mí…siento que debo intentar…no...¡debo acabar con esto! – Leaf corrió hacia el tornado decidida. Pensó para sus adentros – Si me pasara algo…perdonadme, chicas, por favor… - Leaf fue absorbida por el tornado.

\- ¡No! ¡Leaf! – Gritó Freeze mientras estiraba una pata hacia el tornado, Summer y Flowie de mientras la auxiliaban – Esa piedra tenía una magia extraña…

De mientras, dentro del tornado, Leaf intentaba mantenerse estable como podía y evitando los diversos objetos que ya había absorbido el tornado con anterioridad.

De pronto, el cuerno de Leaf empezó a brillar de nuevo y salió un rayo amarillo anaranjado hacia la piedra oculta en el centro del tornado, como si se enlazaran, poco a poco a medida que el tornado iba desapareciendo, la piedra se iba acercando al cuerno de Leaf hasta que finalmente se veía que se fusionaba con su cuerno.

Las demás ponies se acercaron corriendo para ver si su hermana estaba bien.

\- ¡Leaf! – Gritó Summer preocupada - ¡¿Dónde estás?!

\- A-aquí… ¡Estoy aquí! – Leaf levantó el casco.

\- ¡Leaf! – Todas las ponies la abrazaron emocionadas de ver a su hermana en perfectas condiciones.

\- ¡Lo has conseguido! ¿Pero cómo? – Freeze preguntaba extrañada mirando a todas partes.

\- Mm…No lo sé…simplemente la piedra que mencionaste la vi e hice magia sobre ella… - Leaf intentaba recordar todo el caos anterior.

De pronto Flowie señalo a los cuartos traseros de la unicornio sorprendida, no se creía lo que estaba viendo.

\- ¡Chicas! ¡Mirad! – Exclamó Flowie – Su…su… ¡su cutiemark!

Leaf se miró los cuartos traseros y no se lo creía tampoco, había conseguido por fin su cutie mark.

La cutie mark de Leaf era una hoja otoñal naranja con varias líneas atravesándola a modo de viento.

\- Es preciosa… ¡me gusta mucho! Espero conseguir la mía pronto – Summer se emocionó.

\- Jaja…si, eso seguro, Summer… Esto… - Flowie miró hacia varios lados y levantó el vuelo con sus alas - voy a buscar a la reina de Unicornia para informarla, esperaos aquí – Flowie se fue volando.

De mientras Flowie volaba buscando a la reina, empezó a pensar en cómo conseguir su cutie mark, y si la acabaría consiguiendo de alguna manera porque ella había partido al Castillo de las Hermanas para intentar conseguirla, pero lo único que había conseguido hasta ahora era cuidar de tres ponies y que para colmo, una de ellas consiguiera su cutie mark antes que ella, que era alicornio, pero no princesa aún, al menos hasta que tuviera su marca. Y eso es algo que estaba empezando a incomodarla quizás demasiado.

Más tarde, y como era de esperar, Flowie volvió con la reina de Unicornia y tras contarle lo sucedido y como lo habían solucionado, la reina les dio las gracias y las cuatro ponies volvieron al Castillo, donde tuvieron que informar también a las dos princesas de lo sucedido en Unicornia.

Una vez era ya de noche, las fillies se fueron a su habitación.

\- ¡Uf! Hoy sí que ha sido un día bastante completo, ¿verdad, Leaf? – Summer se tumbó estirada en su cojín.

\- Si…y además he conseguido mi marca – Leaf miraba su marca feliz.

Para que luego digas que eres la peor estudiando de todas nosotras – Le pinchó Freeze a Leaf con el casco chinchándola - ¿tú qué opinas, Flowie?

Pero Flowie estaba tumbada de espalda al trío enfrascada en sus pensamientos.

Se habrá dormido seguramente… – murmuró Leaf.

\- No sé…no ha dicho casi ninguna palabra desde que regresamos de Unicornia – Freeze se preocupó mirando de reojo a una Flowie aparentemente dormida.

\- Estaría cansada – Summer ya se colocaba en posición para dormir – tened en cuenta que hoy nos hemos enfrentado a un tornado gigante, eso no se hace todos los días.

\- Eso nunca lo hemos hecho Summer – le corrigió Freeze ladeando la cabeza con los cascos cruzados sentada en el cojín.

\- Tú me has entendido, "azulada". Y bueno, yo voy a dormir, que como venga la Princesa Luna, es posible que nos diga de bajar nosotras la Luna, pero con los cascos, ¡así que hasta mañana! – tras decir eso, Summer cerró los ojos y se durmió.

\- No sé, Leaf, Flowie ha estado muy rara y callada desde que has conseguido la marca, ¿no lo has notado? – Freeze ya se tumbó para dormir.

\- Freeze, no le des demasiadas vueltas, no creo que esté molesta porque haya conseguido yo la marca, además, ella tiene bastantes más posibilidades de conseguir una puesto que es princesa…o eso creo…en cualquier caso, como ha dicho Summer, lo mejor será dormir ya y mañana será otro día – Leaf sonrió a Freeze y le tocó la cabeza con el casco – Hasta mañana…

\- Hasta mañana, Leaf, descansa… - Freeze cerró los ojos y se durmió.

De nuevo en el bosque Everfree, en el claro donde estaba la misteriosa flor, ésta estaba abriendo otro de sus pétalos negros y estaba empezando a irradiar energía negativa en dicho bosque.


	4. Capítulo 4: Estudio - Segundo pueblo

Capítulo 4: Estudio y teoría – Segundo pueblo

Los días y los meses fueron pasando y las fillies fueron estudiando y creciendo hasta ser adolescentes, incluyendo que tanto Freeze como Summer aprendieran a hacer algo de magia gracias a las varitas que les hizo Flowie en su día y especialmente que Freeze aprendiera a volar…o al menos a mantenerse en el aire y aterrizar. Todo iba bien…excepto por una cosa, Flowie era cada vez más desagradable con el trío de hermanas, sobre todo con Leaf y lo que es peor, a escondidas de las princesas.

Una mañana, todas estaban durmiendo, pero de pronto…

\- ¡Arriba las tres! – Flowie dio un pisotón con uno de los cascos delanteros – La princesa Celestia nos reclama – Tras decir esto, Flowie salió por la puerta de la habitación.

\- Nnng… - Summer abrió un ojo tapándose los oídos - ¿Pero se puede saber que le pasa a ésta pony últimamente? – Preguntó al aire enfadada.

\- N-no lo sé, pero desde que pasó lo de aquél tornado de Unicornia está muy irascible – Leaf se levantó y se desperezó.

\- ¡Está insoportable, dilo bien! A ver que la hemos hecho nosotras para que nos trate de ésta manera – Summer también se levantó.

\- Chicas, chicas, calmad – Freeze se levantó y se sacudió – Ésta claro que Flowie está inaguantable desde lo de Unicornia, pero… ¿no sería correcto preguntarla? – Sugirió Freeze.

\- ¿Para qué nos responda de malas maneras como últimamente hace? Paso. Voy a ver para qué nos quiere la princesa antes de que la señora rosa cardo se enfurezca más – Summer salió por la puerta y tras salir dio un portazo dejando a Freeze y a Leaf solas.

Leaf puso gachas las orejas triste casi llorando.

\- No lo entiendo…desde que conseguí mi cutie mark, las cosas han ido cada vez a peor – Leaf se secó las lágrimas con el casco – en cierto modo…me siento culpable, perdonadme…

\- Eh, eh… – Freeze abrazó a su hermana – averiguaremos que es lo que la pasa a Flowie, pero cálmate, porque como Flowie te vea así, va a ser peor…Vamos a ver a la princesa, ¿vale?

Tras esto, las ponies se reunieron en el hall con Celestia, la cual, como era de costumbre, estaba leyendo informes. Dejó los informes a un lado y se centró en las cuatro ponies, las cuales estaban esperando de pie a Celestia expectantes. Celestia suspiró profundamente.

\- Otro desarreglo climatológico, chicas… Ésta vez en Earth, lugar de los ponies de tierra – Celestia sacó el mapa y señaló con una pluma usando su magia – Pensé que el tornado de Unicornia sería el primero y el último, pero… en fin, tendréis que ir.

\- Sin problema, Celestia, no se preocupe ¡lo resolveremos! – Respondió Flowie animada y salió hacia el carro que les esperaría con los pegasos igual que la vez anterior - ¡Vamos, chicas!

Las ponies siguieron a Flowie, o al menos Summer y Leaf lo hicieron, Freeze se quedó pensativa en el sitio. Celestia se acercó a la pony azulada preocupada.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, cielo? – Celestia levantó la cabeza de Freeze con uno de sus cascos.

\- Yo…no lo sé – Freeze miró a otro lado triste .

Tras esto, Freeze se fue corriendo al hall para coger el carro que la llevaría junto a sus hermanas a Earth, dejando tras suya a una Celestia preocupada, pues ésta sabía que algo no iba bien entre las cuatro ponies, pero tampoco quería interferir entre ellas, tenían que aprender ellas mismas a afrontar sus problemas.

En el viaje hacia Earth hubo mucha tensión, ninguna de las cuatro ponies habló, aunque tampoco había tanta distancia como hubo en el camino hacia Unicornia, hasta que finalmente llegaron.

Las ponies se bajaron del carro y de nuevo se encontraron con otro muro igual de alto que el de Unicornia, y con guardias que eran ponies de tierra ésta vez.

\- ¡Nuestra reina impide el paso a todo aquél que no sea pony de tierra! – Dijo un soldado de la entrada.

\- Nos mandan las princesas Celestia y Luna, nos han informado de vuestro desarreglo temporal – Explicó Flowie a los soldados.

\- En ese caso – Los soldados se echaron a un lado – Podéis pasar, nuestra reina os espera.

Las ponies pasaron, ésta vez no con tanto problema como en Unicornia, además de que ésta vez, nada más entrar averiguaron el problema. Un calor abrasador estaba literalmente asando el lugar.

Quitando el calor, el, por ahora, pueblo era algo más pequeño que Unicornia, esto era entendible puesto que los ponies de tierra evidentemente no usaban magia ni volaban para construir más rápido que las otras especies de pony.

Las chicas estaban esperando a la reina en la entrada con el calor, Flowie y Summer estaban bien pero Leaf y Freeze se estaban quemando los cascos y estaban trotando inquietas.

\- Esto… Flowie, nosotras vamos a esperar a la reina en otra parte un poco menos… ¿quemada? – Dijo Freeze.

Flowie no se quemaba porque llevaba sus "zapatos" y Summer estaba acostumbrada al calor, con lo cual, Freeze y Leaf se quemaban los cascos sin remedio y tenían que ir a otro sitio un poco más cubierto, así que fueron.

El canciller llegó, éste era una pony de tierra que de piel rojos con crin y cola lisas rubia y con ojos azules, sorprendentemente no iba vestida con ninguna ropa, nada más llevaba la corona para expresar su autoridad, aunque no era de extrañar puesto que hacía mucho calor en ese sitio. Era de carácter feliz e hiperactiva y siempre tenía la esperanza de que se solucionara el problema con el calor en el pueblo, además de intentar transmitir ese optimismo a sus habitantes.

\- ¡Hola huéspedes! Celestia os manda, ¿verdad? – Preguntó feliz la pony rojiza.

\- Sí, en efecto, ya arreglamos otro desarreglo en Unicornia, no creo…creemos que haya mucha complicación ésta vez – Explicó Flowie a la reina.

\- ¡Oh! Salvasteis a Pijarn-digo… - la reina tosió un poco, fingiendo – Unicornia, ¡felicidades!

\- Gracias…supongo. ¿Y dónde está el foco del calor? – Flowie miró de reojo a Summer y vio que ésta le estaba haciendo muecas de que se estaba empezando a quemar los cascos.

\- Pues, pues… - la reina miró hacia varios lados para después señalar un volcán – allí.

Al ver donde estaba el foco del problema, las ponies casi se desmayaron. De mucho éste problema era bastante peor que el de Unicornia, porque encima iban a contrarreloj, varios ponies del pueblo empezaban a deshidratarse gravemente y había otros ponies apagando fuegos de pequeños matojos.

\- Te-tenemos que arreglarlo ya – Dijo asustada Leaf.

Tras esto, las ponies corrieron hacia el volcán, después para subirlo, Freeze cogió a Leaf, Flowie cogió a Summer y subieron como pudieron a la cima del volcán. El calor se volvía más y más insoportable a medida que iban ascendiendo, hasta que finalmente llegaron a la cima de dicho volcán. Les costó aterrizar puesto que justo al llegar, se produjo un temblor y les costó poner los cascos en las rocas.

\- … ¿Por qué aquí? – Freeze asomó la cabeza mirando dentro del agujero del volcán, pero tuvo que sacar la cabeza porque literalmente se quemaba, además de que del agujero salió una humareda pequeña que tiñó de negro la cara de Freeze – ¡Aah! – Freeze se quitó lo negro de encima.

\- Sólo se te ocurre a ti… Y te queda bien ese maquillaje, por cierto, jajajaja - Le dijo Flowie riéndose de ella.

"Ya veremos quien ríe la última, engreída" pensó Freeze para sus adentros.

De repente, el volcán escupió una piedra hacia las ponies, las cuales tuvieron que separarse en grupos de dos, Freeze y Summer por un lado y Leaf y Flowie por el otro.

\- ¡Que alguien haga algo! – Se quejó Summer frustrada por no poder hacer nada.

Flowie lanzó un hechizo de iluminación al interior del volcán y en efecto se vio otro cristal, ésta vez rojo. Sorprendentemente, el cristal le devolvió el hechizo a Flowie en forma de rayo, el cual no iba hacia Flowie, sino hacia Summer, que estaba de espaldas al agujero.

\- ¡Summer, cuidado! – Advirtió Freeze a Summer.

\- ¿Pero qué? – Summer se giró, pero cuando vio el rayo, ya era demasiado tarde, el rayo había golpeado donde estaba ella haciéndola caer hacia dentro del volcán - ¡Aaaah!

\- ¡Summer! – Leaf se asomó, pero igual tuvo que quitar la cabeza – Summer…no… - De pronto, ésta miro a Flowie, quien parecía despreocupada - ¿P-Por qué has hecho eso?

\- De alguna manera había que ver el causante de todo éste calor, ¿no? – Preguntó Flowie – Además, ¿yo qué sabía que ese estúpido cristal iba a hacer eso?

\- … - Leaf rompió a llorar - …eres cruel, muy cruel…

\- Flowie, te has pasado ésta vez… ¡Summer era nuestra hermana! – Freeze abrazó a Leaf, ella estaba llorando un poco también.

\- Tú lo has dicho, "era" – Flowie empezó a notar cambio de temperatura en el ambiente, en concreto ésta empezaba a bajar – Bueno, parece que hemos arreglado el problema, nos vamos – Tras decir eso fríamente, Flowie se dispuso a bajar volando la montaña mientras Freeze y Leaf la miraban furiosas y frustradas.

Por otro lado, dentro del volcán, Summer seguía viva y, sorprendentemente, dentro de la lava, pero porque el cristal la estaba protegiendo. De pronto, el cristal se fue acercando a las patas de Summer, se partió en cuatro trozos y se fusionó con dichas patas. A continuación, le rodeó un aura roja a Summer y subió del volcán.

\- Fuera del volcán, Freeze y Leaf estaban desconsoladas por la pérdida de su hermana, pero de pronto una esfera roja salió del volcán y se detuvo al lado de Freeze y Leaf, quienes éstas miraban sorprendidas y medio cegadas por dicha esfera.

El brillo fue desapareciendo hasta que finalmente se descubrió que era Summer y estaba intacta.

\- ¡Summer! – Ambas hermanas gritaron y se abrazaron a la pony amarilla.

\- Estás bien, ¿pero cómo…? – Preguntó Leaf sorprendida.

\- Digamos que…caí bien al cristal, dejémoslo ahí, jiji. Y parece que ya se ha solucionado el problema de la temperatura, ¡soy un hacha! – Dijo feliz Summer.

Freeze de pronto se fijó en los cuartos traseros de Summer.

\- Summer, ¡tú también! – Exclamó Freeze feliz señalando.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Yo también qué? – Summer se miró también - ¡Ah! ¡Mi cutiemark!

La cutiemark de Summer Heat era un Sol, pero no como el de Celestia, sino con puntas estiradas y el centro completamente amarillo, rodeado por un aura de fuego.

\- F-felicidades, Summer – Leaf abrazó de nuevo a su hermana.

De pronto, Freeze se entristeció pensando en cuanto tardaría en aparecer su cutiemark, pensó también en que Flowie tampoco tenía la suya a pesar de ser alicornio, "No se la merece", pensó.

\- Freeze… - Summer se acercó a ella – No te deprimas, seguro que consigues tu cutiemark muy pronto, tu paciencia. Además, eres muy buena pony comparada con Flowie.

\- ¿Mm? ¿Escuchaste desde dentro del volcán todo lo que dijo? – Preguntó Freeze sorprendida.

\- Si…y alguien debe informar a las princesas, esto no puede seguir así – Aclaró Summer.

Tras toda la conversación, el trío informó a la reina de Earth de lo sucedido, la cual se puso especialmente feliz y les ofreció un banquete, pero se negaron. Más tarde volvieron con Flowie al carro de los pegasos de Celestia para después volver al Castillo. Otro día agotador sin duda, las ponies no tardaron en irse a dormir sin hablar nada de lo ocurrido ese día.

Bien entrada la noche, Freeze se levantó y salió de la habitación, recorrió los largos pasillos de las habitaciones sigilosamente hasta llegar a unas escaleras, las cuales subió para llegar al balcón de la torre más alta del castillo, donde se encontraba la Princesa Luna mirando por su telescopio las estrellas.

\- Buenas noches, Freeze Winter, te estaba esperando – Saludó Luna cortésmente.


	5. Capítulo 5: Desahogo y misterio

Capítulo 5: Desahogo y misterio

Freeze se acercó hasta quedar al lado de la princesa y se sentó mirando al suelo. Sabía que podía confiar en la princesa de la noche, no era el primer problema que le contaba, aunque éste era sin duda el peor y no sabía si le iba a contar a Celestia.

Estaba confusa, no sabía ni por dónde empezar, por un lado temía no explicar bien la situación y que se la malentendiera, pero principalmente tenía miedo de que se enterase Flowie y la tome por una "chivata", estaba temblando y casi llorando de miedo.

\- Freeze, estate tranquila y organiza tus pensamientos… - Le dijo la princesa a la joven pegaso.

\- Yo… - Freeze tragó saliva - F-Flowie nos ha estado maltratando desde que Leaf consiguió su cutiemark…no sabemos qué hacer, no sabemos a quién acudir, porque Celestia seguro que la echaría, y la necesitamos para pasar el examen… y luego lo que pasó en Earth - Explicó Freeze muy preocupada y confusa.

\- ¿Mm? ¿Qué pasó en Earth? – Pregunto Luna con mala cara, como si supiera por donde iba el asunto.

\- Flowie casi mata a Summer…casi la mata delante de nosotras… de Leaf y mía… en el volcán – Freeze rompió a llorar – No sé qué hacer, no paro de hacer de mediadora entre las tres, pero Flowie provoca constantes enfrentamientos, bien con Summer o bien con Leaf.

La princesa de la noche se quedó pensativa, era cierto lo que decía Freeze, puesto que ella observaba los sueños de la alicornio rosada y no veía nada bueno, ciertamente la alicornio pretendía algo, solo que al ser sueños, eran muy confusos y no le había dado demasiada importancia hasta ahora que estaba escuchando a Freeze.

\- No te preocupes, Freeze Winter, por lo que me cuentas, la situación es algo alarmante. No le diré nada a Celestia y de ahora en adelante os pondré el ojo encima, o lo intentaré. Pero lamento decir que no puedo ayudaros por ahora – Luna abrazó a Freeze, quien seguía llorando sin causar demasiado alboroto – Pero intentaré darte consejos y ánimos para que puedas resolverlo ¿de acuerdo?

Freeze asintió, no obstante, la cara de Luna mostraba preocupación por la pegaso, sabía que estaba pasando por un mal momento, y no por precisamente poco tiempo, pero ella no podía hacer nada, tenía órdenes de Celestia de no ayudarlas para que maduraran y así pasar "la prueba".

\- S-sí, muchas gracias, Luna, siempre he sabido que podía confiar en ti – Freeze se separó por fin de Luna.

\- Ve a la cama, Freeze, pronto Celestia levantará el Sol y no sería correcto que te viera hablando conmigo – ordenó Luna a Freeze.

La pegaso asintió y se dirigió hacia su cuarto con las demás hermanas. Pero nada más irse Freeze, una misteriosa figura observaba a Luna desde encima de la terraza con una sonrisa pícara.

Ésta figura llevaba una capa con capucha de color marrón, estaba recostada boca abajo y lo poco que se podía divisar eran las patas delanteras, que las tenía cruzadas, el cuello y parte de la boca, las cuales eran de un color rojo granate, además de unas coletas negras con coleteros verdes.

Luna vio a la figura misteriosa y asintió, entonces la figura se bajó y se acercó a la princesa.

En el bosque Everfree las cosas iban a peor, estaban empezando a crecer más plantas de lo habitual y se podía observar a las diversas criaturas del bosque intentando acabar con dichas plantas y raíces. Éstas parecían provenir del capullo, casi flor, negro, la cual estaba abriendo su tercer pétalo y se podía ver su estigma, era blanco y parpadeaba con intensidad, como si estuviese llamando a alguien…


	6. Capítulo 6: Tercer pueblo y desastre (1)

Capítulo 6: Estudio y Teoría – Tercer pueblo y desastre (Parte 1)

Las ponies se despertaron un día más algo tarde, raro que se despertaran ellas solas, pues quien las despertaba siempre temprano era Flowie. Ésta vez se les estaba haciendo raro, muy raro…

\- Buenos días, chicas… ¿no nos falta alguien? Me alegro de que ésta vez no nos hayan despertado pero…también es extraño – Dijo Summer mientras se desperezaba y se estiraba.

\- S-si – Leaf miró al sitio de Flowie, el cual estaba vacío – Flowie no está…

\- Esto me da mala espina… – Pensó Freeze para sus adentros poniendo mala cara.

\- ¿Te pasa algo, Freeze? Pareces preocupada - Preguntó Leaf al ver la cara que había puesto Freeze.

\- ¿Eh? Ah, no, nada - Freeze miró a otro lado y se levantó de su alfombra – Es sólo que me preocupa a donde haya podido ir Flowie.

Las ponies salieron de su cuarto y se dirigieron al hall, donde estaría esperándoles la princesa Luna sola con papeleo, las ponies miraron a Luna extrañadas.

\- Buenos días, chicas, mi hermana ha tenido que salir de urgencia justo después de la salida del Sol, así que me encargo yo de daros la misión ésta vez – Explicó Luna.

\- ¿Pero a dónde? Tiene algo que ver con Flowie, ¿verdad? – Freeze adelantó un paso algo enfadada – Luna, hablamos de Flowie anoche, ¿te ha dicho Celestia el por qué ha tenido que salir con tanta urgencia?

\- F-Freeze, calma, por favor… - Suplicó Leaf al ver que a su hermana se le saltaba una lágrima pensando en lo peor, odiaba la posibilidad de perder a quien era su mentora de prácticamente toda la vida.

Luna suspiró triste también y frustrada por la respuesta que iba a decir, pues sabía que no iba a sentar nada bien a las ponies.

\- Mirad, Celestia me ha hecho jurar que no os diría nada sobre el asunto, y debo cumplirlo. Lo siento mucho, chicas… - Luna miró los papeles – Me ha llegado un aviso de Pegasópolis, otro desarreglo climatológico. Por lo visto no para de haber nieve y hielo en el lugar, lo cual evidentemente es extraño porque el clima sale de allí…

Luna se bajó de su sitio, se acercó a las ponies y les lanzó un hechizo a Summer y a Leaf.

\- Oh, e-es un hechizo para poder caminar encima de las nubes, ¿verdad, Luna? – Leaf reconoció el hechizo al sentirlo.

\- En efecto, Leaf, así podréis aterrizar en Pegasópolis sin problemas, no le he echado el hechizo a Freeze porque ella es pegaso, con lo cual, no es necesario – Luna volvió a su sitio – Partid, ¡y mucha suerte! El carro os espera en la entrada, ya lo sabéis.

Las ponies se dirigieron a la entrada donde una vez más les esperaba el carro con los pegasos, una vez se montaron, partieron aún preocupadas por la ausencia de su mentora…y de Flowie.

Mientras tanto, en el Bosque Everfree, Celestia junto con dos guardias, estaban investigando el origen de tal cantidad de plantas, era evidente que ya no había animales, las plantas se habían apoderado del lugar.

\- ¿Está segura de que es por aquí, majestad? – Preguntó un soldado.

\- Este sitio me da muy mala espina – Dijo el otro soldado.

\- Nunca había visto al bosque con tanta densidad de plantas, estoy segura de que no es del propio bosque… - Explicó Celestia.

De pronto, llegaron al claro donde se encontraba la flor negra con el estigma blanco, la cual estaba empezando a abrir su cuarto y último pétalo. Celestia y los soldados se sorprendieron al ver una flor tan grande y extraña.

\- Haced guardia mientras intento quitar ésta flor, es evidente que es la causa de la aparición de todas estas plantas – Ordenó Celestia a los dos guardias.

\- Sí, señora - Dijeron los guardias y guardaron la espalda a Celestia en posición por si aparecía algún contratiempo.

Celestia se acercó a la extraña flor mirándola extrañada, estaba claro que nunca había visto nada parecido en su larga vida en Equestria, pero no había tiempo para contemplaciones, tenía que quitar esa flor de ahí cuanto antes, así que usó su magia y la intentó arrancar de la tierra, pero de pronto se escucharon gritos de los guardias, a lo que la princesa giró la cabeza para ver a sus soldados atados con enredaderas.

\- ¿Intentabas hacer algo, "princesa"? – Se escuchó una voz familiar.

\- Esa voz… - Celestia buscó rápidamente de dónde venía dicha voz y se sorprendió al ver de quien era.

Era Flowie, quien se iba acercando poco a poco acechando a Celestia mientras la seguían más enredaderas.

\- Pensé que tenías cosas más importantes que hacer con tu querido trío de aprendices que venir aquí e invadir mi precioso jardín personal – Los ojos de Flowie se oscurecieron y sus pupilas se contrajeron – pero tranquila, tengo planes para ti – Flowie acorraló a Celestia.

Luna divisó desde el hall del castillo una explosión como si de un fuego artificial se tratase, su hermana estaba en peligro. Antes de salir Celestia del castillo hacia el bosque, ésta le dijo a Luna que si se encontraba en apuros, dispararía una bomba mágica al cielo.

\- Hermana… - Luna partió volando sola en dirección a la explosión que había provocado su hermana mayor.

Mientras tanto, el trío de ponies había llegado a Pegasópolis, pero se encontraron con un contratiempo: el rey no les dejaba pasar a no ser que le ganasen en una carrera.

\- ¡No hay tiempo para carreras tontas! ¿Se os va a congelar el imperio y sólo pensáis en competir? – Summer dio un pisotón en la nube frustrada.

\- En efecto, debemos mantener nuestro orgullo y saber si de verdad habéis sido escogidas por la princesa Celestia o si sois unas rebeldes que quieren invadirnos – Explicó el comandante pegaso.

\- Genial, nos falta la alicornio gruñona y se nos presenta mil y un problemas al entrar a Pegasópolis, ¿qué más puede ir mal? – Gruñó Summer.

\- Mmm… - Leaf pensó y se la ocurrió una idea, tal vez demasiado descabellada, pero era la única salida de ese atolladero – Y si… ¿Y si Freeze echara una carrera al comandante? Al fin y al cabo, es la única pegaso entre nosotras.

\- ¡¿Tú estás loca?! – Summer se acercó a Leaf de golpe juntando hocico con hocico – Freeze no sabe casi volar, solo sabe mantenerse en el aire y ¡vuela muy lento!

Un casco le toco la espalda a Summer, ésta se giró y de pronto recibió un bolazo de nieve en la cara. Del pánico que le había entrado a Summer se había olvidado completamente de que Freeze estaba con ellas, miró sorprendida a la pegaso, la cual estaba cabreada tras lo que había dicho Summer.

\- Para tu información, señora "Oh, me pongo la venda antes de escalabrarme", la princesa Luna me ha enseñado clases de vuelo avanzadas y la he ganado en más de una carrera aérea – informó Freeze a Summer sujetando otra bola de nieve con un ala – puedo ganar ésta carrera, confiad en mí, chicas – Freeze guiñó un ojo y después se fue a hablar con el comandante, no sin antes lanzar la bola de nieve hacia atrás y estamparla de nuevo ésta vez en la cabeza de Summer, a lo que Leaf no pudo evitar reírse ante la situación cómica.

\- Cuando se acabe todo esto, se va a enterar – Gruñó por última vez Summer.

\- Tranquila Summer – murmuró Leaf en la oreja de Summer – ayudaré a Freeze en la carrera, esta carrera está ganada

Freeze habló con el comandante aceptando su desafío, pero le pidió por favor que la carrera fuese corta para así poder solucionar el problema cuanto antes, y porque Freeze tenía poco aguante aún, aunque esto último obviamente no se lo dijo al comandante.

\- Muy bien, "madame" – Dijo amablemente el comandante.

Ambos se colocaron al borde de una nube. El comandante explicó la ruta a seguir y las normas, no estaba permitido tocar al oponente y mucho menos empujarle, lo que a Freeze le dio una idea. Ella no era de perjudicar al oponente, pero éste era un caso especial puesto que se jugaba la vida de un imperio en una carrera.

Leaf se colocó en la línea de salida alejada de los pegasos sujetando un trozo de nube con forma de bandera con su magia.

\- En sus marcas…listos… ¡y-ya! – Leaf bajó la "nube-bandera" y ambos pegasos salieron disparados a toda velocidad.

La carrera empezó bastante reñida porque los pegasos fueron parejos durante casi toda la carrera, excepto por un fallo que tuvo Freeze al intentar esquivar una nube, porque se estampó contra ella y se quedó atascada temporalmente.

\- ¿Demasiado "esponjosa", azulada? – Se burló el comandante mirando hacia Freeze mientras sacaba la lengua.

Pero de pronto éste se comió una nube de rayos y se llevó una mini-electrocución que le dejó aturdido el tiempo suficiente para que Freeze se liberara de la nube y le adelantase. El comandante se liberó de la nube eléctrica y se dirigió velozmente hacia Freeze enfadado.

\- ¡Leaf, tenemos que hacer algo o le adelantará justo en la meta! – Summer estaba muy nerviosa mientras observaba la carrera.

\- Mm… - Leaf pensó un poco hasta que de pronto se la ocurrió una idea – Tengo una idea – Murmuró.

Leaf tocó su cuerno, provocó un poco de viento de dentro de Pegasópolis hacia la entrada con su magia trayendo un poco de nieve y haciendo que fuese a parar a la cara del comandante impidiéndole ver y así haciendo que Freeze ganase la carrera después del comandante se estampara con todas las nubes restantes hasta llegar a la meta.

\- En-enhorabuena… ¿Freeze te llamabas? – suspiró profundamente el comandante – tú ganas… ¡Pero ha sido suerte! ¡Si no se me hubiese puesto esa nieve de por medio, estoy seguro de que hubiera ganado! –se intentó calmar – Esta bien, os envía la Princesa Celestia, podéis pasar.

Las ponies celebraron su victoria, pero la alegría duró muy poco, al menos hasta que entraron a Pegasópolis, la situación era muy preocupante.

No paraba de nevar, había avalanchas constantes, hielo, los pegasos estaban siempre quitando la nieve de sus puertas…sin mencionar las posibles estalactitas de los tejados de las casas.

\- E-esto es horrible… - Dijo Leaf preocupada.

\- No sé cuánto tiempo podremos aguantar así… - Explicó el comandante preocupado - hemos intentado buscar una solución, de hecho, la hemos encontrado, es una extraña gema que hay a lo alto de esa montaña de nube – señaló a una gran montaña en donde no se veía la cima – hemos intentado volar hasta la cima y es imposible, todos nos quedamos sin oxígeno y los pocos que han logrado llegar, esa joya los ha tirado de vuelta abajo, muchos han acabado yendo a cuidados intensivos.

\- Eso es terrible… pero iremos a ver qué podemos hacer, señor comandante – Leaf miró a la montaña pensando en posibles soluciones que podían tener ellas.

\- Yo puedo intentar acercarme a la gema, tengo fuerza suficiente para subir esa montaña corriendo – Summer empezó a trotar como si estuviese calentando las patas – Y Leaf, ¿puedes hacerme algún hechizo para el asunto del oxígeno?

\- Sin problema – Leaf asintió feliz.

Por otro lado, Freeze estaba pensativa, tenía una mala impresión de esa gema en particular, que algo iba a pasar… e iba a ser mucho peor que cuando estuvieron en Earth.

\- Muy bien, ¡en marcha! – Summer y Leaf corrieron hacia la montaña de nube seguidas de Freeze, quien no se fiaba mucho.

Summer empezó a subir la montaña de nubes corriendo y cuando estaba por mitad de la montaña, dio la señal para que Leaf le activara un escudo de oxígeno.

No le costó mucho subir corriendo y cuando estuvo arriba, encajo sus patas en la nube para no caerse abajo.

\- ¡Ya he llegado! – Gritó Summer desde la cima.

Freeze había cogido a Leaf y habían volado hasta la mitad de la montaña para vigilar a Summer.

\- ¿Qué nos puedes contar? – Preguntó Freeze.

\- Esta gema es azul, muy azul… - Dijo Summer.

¿Y qué más? – Pregunto Freeze mirando a otro lado indignada por la respuesta tan ridícula de su hermana.

\- Pues…tiene un… ¿copo de nieve? En su interior y está emitiendo magia, es evidente que es la causante del temporal tan nevado – Explicó Summer mirando la gema.

¿Puedes quitarla o tocarla? – Preguntó Leaf.

Summer intentó tocar la gema con su casco, pero la gema emitió otro tipo de energía e hizo que le quitase el escudo de oxígeno a Summer, al mismo tiempo que la expulsaba hacia debajo de la montaña con fuerza.

¡Aaaah! – Gritó Summer mientras caía.

¡Summer, no! – Leaf levantó a su hermana haciéndola levitar con su magia y parándola antes de que tocara las nubes. Freeze bajó a Leaf, quien sujetaba a Summer haciéndola levitar, ésta intentó dejarla en las nubes, pero veía que las atravesaba.

¿Por qué… atraviesas las nubes? ¿Y la magia de Luna? – Leaf cayó en la cuenta en seguida - ¡oh no! ¡La gema te ha anulado toda magia que tenías activa! – Leaf se puso a Summer en el lomo para que no cayera.

Maldita gema… Iré yo – Se ofreció Freeze.

Pe-pero Freeze… - Leaf intentó detenerla.

\- He dicho que iré, algo me dice que tengo que lidiar con esa gema – Freeze voló hacia la cima de la montaña de nubes.

\- Pero…no he podido hacerte el escudo del oxígeno… - Concluyó Leaf después de que Freeze se fuese.

En la montaña, a medida que Freeze iba ascendiendo volando, le iba resultando más pesado batir sus alas y subir, incluyendo que la presión y el oxígeno iban descendiendo, así que Freeze cogió oxígeno y subió a toda prisa hasta llega a la gema. Clavó sus patas en la montaña-nube y la observó por un momento.

\- La gema empezó a acercarse a Freeze lentamente, pero de pronto una planta espinosa asestó a Freeze un golpe de lleno y la tiró hacia abajo de la montaña, mientras otro tentáculo espinoso cogía la gema y se la llevaba hacia abajo.

Freeze fue cayendo de la montaña, por suerte, Leaf y Summer la vieron caer.

\- ¡Noooo! ¡Freeze! – Gritó Leaf al ver a su hermana caer de la montaña semi-inconsciente.

Los pegasos la cogieron y la salvaron justo a tiempo de pegarse un golpe fatal contra las nubes. Leaf se acercó con Summer a la pegaso, quien luchaba por mantenerse consciente del golpe aún.

\- Freeze, ¿estás bien? ¿y la gema? – Preguntó Summer.

\- La gema… llevado… - Intentó decir Freeze.

\- ¡Así es, mi pequeño trío de entrometidas! – Resonó una voz familiar por el lugar.

De pronto, apareció atravesando las nubes una alicornio de color morado oscuro, ojos verdes oscuro, alas como pétalos de flor y tallos punzantes como melena y cola. Los pegasos huyeron volando del lugar puesto que ya no había nieve.

\- ¡¿Quién eres tú?! – Preguntó Summer intentando bajarse de Leaf, la cual no le dejó por el detalle de que podía caerse.

\- ¿Seguro que no me reconoces?, ¿mm? – La alicornio miró fijamente al trío de ponies – Como siempre tan maleducadas…

De pronto las tres ponies, como si sus mentes estuvieran sincronizadas, cayeron en la cuenta de quién era esa peculiar alicornio.

* * *

CONTINUARÁ


End file.
